The Sympathy Psychopathy
by Ififall
Summary: Nick Diaz/Walker/Jack crossover. Jack and Nick are trying not to kill each other. With Walker needing Jack's "Medical attention" Can Walker get what he wants before Nick finds out?


A/N: Slash Strong Language, Adult Scenes. This is the Ste, Doug and Brendan situation with Jack, Walker and Nick. Plot. Nick and Jack are living together and Walker comes back into Jack's life because he needs help.

"What's this?" Nick asked pulling it out by the handle. "Why get the milk?"

"Let's see...why do _normal_ people get milk? Do you want the fifty fifty or you could call a friend?" Jack asked.

"Don't be fucking smart, it's the wrong colour and you bought nearly a gallon of milk. You don't even drink that much milk, you know. It's full fat, I can't drink it and we're supposed to be on a budget" Nick pointed out.

"Yeah...Sorry"

"Sorry isn't gonna get my money back. Fucking _Think_ before you go on a shopping spree"

They'd been at each other's throat's all week. The teasing, the back-biting, the nagging. Moving in together was supposed to be a fresh start. Jack knew it wasn't going to be sunshine and flowers. Nick was an MMA fighter who was training. He was dieting and working out everyday. He'd come home grouchy and hungry and Jack would stay out of his way. But it was times like these, when Jack felt Nick was being a bastard for no apparent reason. They both had to work. Jack had contracts coming out of his ears.

He knew that because Nick was getting punched in the face for a living Nick thought that his job was more important. It took over both of their lives. When Nick wasn't fighting he was teaching MMA, in his spare time he was running. Nick could wake up at any time in the middle of the night and decide he wanted to run around the block. If Jack dared to complain he was accused of being a "fucking bore" and was told to stop "nagging the shit" out of him.

Things were so tense they'd stopped sleeping in the same bed. Jack was more comfortable on the sofa. It annoyed him when he realised that when he'd stopped sleeping in the bed Nick wasn't running at night as much. Nick cooked his own food, because he thought Jack would ruin it as soon as he went near it. Jack spent more time at work, and when he trudged home covered in cement and plaster in the evenings he instantly relaxed when he'd call out Nick's name and realised that Nick wasn't home.

Jack didn't care that much that Nick didn't want to, or was too busy to spend time with him, but that was about to change. At work he was in the middle of sawing a pipe in half when he got a call on his phone. "It's me" The voice replied. Jack stood still for a moment, dropping the pipe to the floor. It landed with a bang and Jack held up his hand as an apology to his supervisor, watching with a beady eye. "Yeah?" Jack said, needing a glass of water instantly. "Look I'm in a bad way" He said. "Cam's bad"

Jack shook his head. "Mate since I met you..."

"Jack, think very carefully...before you finish that sentence"

"Walker what do you want?" Jack asked.

"Quick change of subject, well played. I wouldn't ask if I wasn't desperate. I need somewhere to lie low, somewhere to stay. After all the history we've got, can you really turn your back on me?" Walker asked. Jack arranged to meet him. After first it was going to be a small check up on an old friend, but Jack noticed that Walker was telling the truth, he was on crutches. "How did that happen?" Jack asked. "Long story...could tell you over diner" Walker suggested. "No...I'll cook" Jack said quickly, the last thing he needed was for Nick to find _that_ restaurant receipt.

"You'll be sleeping in there" Jack said pointing to the room that was now "Just Nick's" room. "Nick!" Jack called out. Silence answered back and relief flooded in. "We can get my stuff tomorrow" Walker said. Jack nodded helping Walker sit down on the sofa. He passed around some DVD's and let Walker pick. "Another cops and robbers film, don't you get tired of them?" Jack asked. "Yeah well...cops have more fun" "Really? Is that why you're on crutches?" Jack asked.

"I would tell you _why_ Jack...but it's a secret" Walker said leaning foward. Jack didn't have the time to play games or ask him a thousand questions. Walker would tell him in his own time. "Do you want a drink?" Jack asked. "Yeah but no alcohol don't want you taking advantage of me..." His voice trailed off as he heard the a key turn in the door. Jack was in the kitchen looking for the lemon squash, when Nick came in, hoodie over his face beads, of sweat getting in his eyes.

"Hi...you must be Nick" Walker said a pretend grin plastered on his face. Nick nodded at the TV, but didn't make a sound. He went to the bathroom to wipe his face and guessed Jack was in the kitchen. He dumped his training bag on the kitchen floor and Jack turned around.

"If you're gonna fuck around behind my back, have the fucking decency to keep them away from my house"

"Number One, it's _our_ house, I pay rent too. Secondly, he's a mate, he's going through a tough time and he really needs our help, so umm...go and talk to him" Jack said.

"Why?" Nick asked. "He's _your_ friend you know"

"You're right" Jack said. "Being nice is impossible for you...isn't it?" Jack said putting two glasses of squash on a tray. "He's getting the bed by the way, it's good manners" He walked out before he could hear Nick's complaints. "Thank's Jack, you always know how to take care of me" Walker said as Jack put the tray down and passed him a glass of squash. Bedtime was trickier. Jack was glad that he'd installed a lock on Nick's/now Walker's bedroom door.

Jack put the lock on because when his mum came to visit, it got really embarassing and Nick didn't talk to him for nearly a month. Walker was able to put on one of Jack's old T-shirts, but struggled taking his own jeans off. It was Jack to the rescue...again. "This might hurt" Jack said he tugged Walker's jeans down and pulled them off. "Just like old times" Walker said, but Jack couldn't think of a witty comeback because Walker was already trying to get up. "Mate keep still" Jack said getting the jogging bottoms and putting them up to Walker's knees. Walker leaned forward putting them over his arse and he laid on the bed looking up at the ceiling.

"Do you remember when me you and Cam used to do this Jack? God...we used to talk about shit for hours" Walker said.

"Night Walker...sorry about Nick...I'll get up early, make you breakfast" Jack said as he left Walker lost in his memories alone.

Jack got the sleeping bag out of the cupboard and put it on the living room floor. He went into Walker's room to get some old clothes and got changed in the bathroom, to Nick's chagrin.

"Not sleeping with your little injured fuck-buddy?" Nick asked.

"You'd love that, wouldn't you Nick? Any excuse to pack my bags eh?" Jack said, tossing and turning in the bag trying to make himself comfortable.

"You know your friend's gonna be using my gas, my heating, hot-water, lights, food, TV...he's fucking broke isn't he?" Nick asked.

"I'll pay for him" Jack said, knowing that in some ways, the payment had started right now. Walker was lying on his clean bed, knees bent, his legs up. He may have told Jack a few porkies. Jack had been a cripple himself, so Walker knew that Jack would be a sucker for a ex flame on crutches. He'd get the the money tomorrow, keep it here in this room and give some to Jack to say thank you, when Nick, that asshole of a roommate wasn't around.

Cam wouldn't have been pleased about Nick either, if he was here. He wasn't keen on Walker's flings in the past, but Cam had liked Jack, although at the time he thought Jack and Walker were just friends. When Jack was single and stress free he'd take him to see his little brother. He wondered if Jack's room-mate was going to be a problem. Walker could see the look of distrust in that guy's eyes. Walker didn't want to hurt people anymore. But if this "Nick" stood in Walker's way when it came to getting Jack back, Walker didn't mind fighting Nick to get back something that was rightfully his.


End file.
